


Death

by sofiathefool



Series: The Art of Sinning [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Artfull death, M/M, Murder, Pain, Sorrow, Torture, what else can I say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiathefool/pseuds/sofiathefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One character dies, setting the bloodlust of another to the max. This is the story of man reaffirming his concept of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.
> 
> I woke up an hour and a half ago and I already have another drabble for you. :) 
> 
> Is it fucked up that I wake up already thinking about death and torture? Idk.
> 
> Well, please do proceed with your reading. :3 Hope you enjoy it.

"What do you do when your pet dies?"

"No, Hannibal, he was not a pet, at least not to the actual meaning of the word."

"What do you do when your most precious item is taken from you?"

"He was not an object either."

Well...

"What do you do when you love someone too much and they end up dead?"

This was the conversation being held between Alana and Hannibal, right after Will's death. 

Nobody knew exactly how it happened. Hannibal just knew that he was preparing dinner for Will, a special one, given the fact that they were celebrating their first year as couple - a date that, of course, Will forgot. Hannibal never forgets, though, but he never got mad at his beloved for not remembering -, when his phone rang. Looking down to the screen he saw Jack Crawford's name, so he immediately thought, "He must be at a crime scene and Jack is calling me in too."

"Hello?", he said, taking a wooden spoon and stirring around the contents of a pan.

"Hannibal...", murmured Jack with a shaky voice.

"Jack? Jack, what happened? Where are you?", Hannibal said, feigning worry. He took a sip from Will's favourite sauce to make sure it was perfect.

"Hannibal... He... He's dead."

"Who's dead?", the doctor asked, frowning subtly.

"Will... He came in to a crime scene. We thought we were alone but we hadn't searched the whole perimeter yet, so we couldn't be sure. Will distanced himself a bit so he could empathize. The killer got out and shot him on the stomach. He killed some other policemen too but I managed to put him down." Jack sniffed.

Hannibal was unmoving in the middle of his kitchen, stiff, numb. 

"Hannibal, you there?"

"Yes, yes, Jack, my apologies. When is he going to the morgue?"

"Right now, the ambulance already picked him up."

His gut twisted. How could Jack only call him now?

"I'll be there soon, then."

"Alright. My condolences, friend."

Hannibal nodded, thanked Jack and turned off the phone. He quickly stored it in his pants pocket, got his jacket, a pair of gloves, and left.

"I don't know, Hannibal. What would you do?"

"Kill someone else, so you can compensate your loss with someone else's loss. Reaffirm the mortality of humans in your mind so you can better comprehend it. Accept it."

After he saw Will's lifeless body lying on cold steel, covered by a thin sheet, and the FBI's best forensic scientists crying around him, Hannibal took off, his bloodlust greater than ever.

He was driving home to get his plastic suit when a car collided with his. He turned the steering wheel, stopping his car by the side of the road. He inhaled deeply, exhaled loudly, and exited his vehicle. He walked furiously towards the other truck. He opened the driver's door, and, noticing the man was unconscious, he pushed him down, the body colliding heavily on the ground. 

Hannibal dragged the man to his trunk, locked it and drove to the local observatorium. 

There, he tied the man down to a chair, put him underneath a pipe, which he had previously ponctured. The water drops hit the man's head, always in the same spot. 

By the time the man woke up, he had a bald spot and his skin was soft, ready to tear apart any second now.

He tried to scream, but couldn't. He had some kind of tissue inside his mouth and his lips were covered with duct tape. He tried to struggle but couldn't, his ankles, wrists and his neck were tied to chair, secure. 

Not to talk about the head ache, of course.

The man didn't know why this was happening, openly weeping in the dark where no one could hear him. 

Hannibal just hid in the dark, observing, reaffirming his concept of mortality and death. 

When the man drew his last breath, after long hours of suffering, it was already the dawn of a new day. The soft light that came through the windows revealed Hannibal's handiwork fully. The man's head was spoiled, with a huge hole in the back. The place smelled putrid, as if a wet dog had died there three days before. 

Hannibal cut the ropes, lyed the body down on a table and assembled his work of art. By the time it was over, the man was hanging from the ceiling, forming a cross shape, with a knife through his chest and his brain exposed. 

He left, only hearing about the crime again a few hours later.

Alana just sat there, perplexed, and, in her mind, it clicked. It was him, and had been him all along. She didn't have time to do anything about it, though, because, as fast as she understood who Hannibal was, he had his hands around her neck. 

Life was squeezed out of her and Hannibal felt like he had devoured every single drop of her soul.

He lied her on her bed, flowers surrounding her. She was a Sleeping Beauty, put to her slumber simply because she had been too smart.

Jack Crawford tried to call her multiple times, but she never picked it up. He went to her house and found her dead, decaying. 

By then, Hannibal was already in a nice hotel in Paris, with his notion of mortality reaffirmed.

Solitude was the only way he'd never be caught, and that's how he chose to live from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there again. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic. If so, you are welcome to leave some feedback in the comment section. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I will see you soon.


End file.
